


Fanfiction for Books that Don't Exist (Degarre’s Advanced Sex Ed)

by NGamerS



Category: Historical Inaccuracies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Blind Character, Everyone is so much sassier here lol, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Sex Education, but I think I kept them in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGamerS/pseuds/NGamerS
Summary: When Korrina wants to peek in on the seniors' sexual education class, she finds she now knows less than she did before.(Fun Highschool AU for the Historical Inaccuracies cast! It's kind of a one shot, so unfortunately you probably won't see all your faves here lol)
Relationships: Avelyn/Korrina, Avelyn/Sancta





	Fanfiction for Books that Don't Exist (Degarre’s Advanced Sex Ed)

**Author's Note:**

> I will have read a really good book in the future, so I wrote a Highschool AU for it!

“Wake up.”  
Korrina feels an elbow nudge her against the side of the head, quite forcefully.  
She starts to rub the sore spot and lift her head, but stops mid-motion when she sees a tan woman with curly blonde hair standing over her.  
“Good morning sunshine. I assume you’re tired from studying, so surely you can answer number 5 for the class?”  
“Ah- well, um” Korrina looks at her math book, eyes darting on the page trying to find the question she’s meant to answer.  
“You’re on the wrong page sweetie. Pay attention.” Korrina’s teacher, Margaret, returns to the board to continue attempting to explain trigonometry to a gaggle of bored teens.  
“...You could have warned me sooner.” Korrina whispered to her deskmate.  
“I’m sorry, she was so stealthy. I couldn’t see her coming.” Tessa gave Korrina a judging glare.  
Korrina had only come to understand this look after having known Tessa for a while, as this look, much like all her looks, was behind dark, round, shades and a little to the left.  
“Oh, haha, you don’t have eyes.” Korrina huffed.  
She had come to this school after her family moved last summer. Coming into a new high school in her second year was a bit daunting, but she found a lot of comfort in being with Tessa, and her other friends.

“At least let me walk you out of class instead of you feeling your way around the tables.” Korrina waited for her friend by the classroom door. Tessa’s movements weren’t slow or unsure at all, but she preferred to wait until the stampede of footsteps escaping the clutches of Margaret’s sadistic teachings had mostly quieted before getting up.  
“You walked me into a locker.” Tessa felt the edge of the doorframe and exited.  
“That was one time!” Korrina whined.  
“Tangerine?” a heavyset boy approached the pair, holding a small tupperware box of fruit.  
“I prefer death” “You are the actual antichrist”  
He scoffed and gently nudged Tessa with his elbow, prompting her to grab it.  
“The smell seriously isn’t that strong”  
“Michael if you peel a tangerine near me I have the legal right to torch your garden. No one would fault me.” Korrina said gravely.  
They had arrived at the cafeteria, where a smaller girl with raven hair waved enthusiastically to the group.  
Korrina broke into a near sprint to hug her pal.  
“Avelyn! I didn’t see you coming to school today.”  
“Sancta and I had to come to school an hour early today as punishment.” Avelyn grimaced and scratched the back of her head, taking a seat between Sancta and Korrina.  
“We were passing mean notes about Ms. Helen in her class and she heard me giggle…” Sancta admitted sheepishly, voice ridden with disproportionate guilt as she brushed her silky hair anxiously. She had a round face, innocent voice, and a manner of speaking like how one would imagine a child’s doll would conduct herself.  
“What do you have next period?” Michael asked while silently offering his fruit to the younger girls.  
“History.” Sancta answered, peeling the tangerine and giving half of it to Avelyn, who graciously accepted. Every bite Avelyn took of the citrus snack hurt Korrina deeply.  
“Disgusting.” She mumbled.  
“We have sex ed.” Tessa groaned  
Avelyn raised her eyebrow “Shouldn’t that be the most fun class? Maybe not fun, but… I heard the topics can get interesting.” A soft blush had crept to her face.  
“Not the way Degarre does it.” Tessa said between bites of her sandwich. “He just drones about how reproduction works. It may as well be biology, with the added benefit of being able to witness everyone’s libido dying in unison. That part’s actually rather nice.”  
“Not if you’re a senior.” Michael said.  
The table looked at him, Sancta in particular fixing her gaze on the older boy.  
“Last year apparently Degarre’s senior class got really messed up after hearing his lecture. I saw a bunch of them leaving the councillor's office, and they told me that that wasn’t the first time it happened. Degarre is famous for it, but they refused to tell me what he actually taught.”  
The group looked between one another and Michael, gauging the reactions of each. Tessa kept eating, and at one point through the silence poked Michael to make sure he was there.  
Sancta broke the silence first. “Fath- The principal wouldn’t let him get away with anything too bad. Right?”  
“I mean, it’s just… Normal stuff right? He can’t talk about anything weird. Right?”  
Avelyn looked to Michael for answers, who merely shrugged.  
All the while, Korrina had been nibbling on her golden cross chain, making soft grating noises.  
“Oh no,” Tessa said “she’s thinking.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything!” Korrina reassured her friends.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch.  
“I may fall asleep again though.”  
“Don’t worry. As soon as I see you dozing off I’ll give you a nudge.” Tessa took Michael’s arm once more.  
“Thank y- Hey!”

Tessa left the classroom where she and Korrina had listened to Degarre’s dry lecture on human reproduction and contraceptives. She’d mostly tuned it out by the halfway point.  
“Hey.”  
Tessa jumped at Korrina’s voice. “I thought you left for your next class already.”  
“I was just thinking-”  
“Don’t do it.” Tessa interrupted her friend immediately. “This can only end badly for you.”  
There was a silence.  
Tessa felt the air in front of her, finding only walls.  
“Bitch.”  
She turned around and began making her way to her next class.

Korrina felt a little bad for abusing her friend’s disability to sneak off like that, but curiosity was calling her name, and this cat wasn’t going to refuse the call.  
She had waited for Tessa partially out of habit, but also in order to make sure Mr. Degarre had reached his next class, the seniors’ sex ed.  
She had to get some info from Michael before entering her own class to figure out which classroom Mr. Degarre was teaching in after theirs. Michael was a great source of secondhand information, though she rarely felt the urge to pry him for gossip.  
She pressed a single eye to the keyhole, anxious of anyone that may be roaming the halls, or god forbid that a student would need to use the bathroom and she couldn’t get away from the door in time.

“Okay kids.” Degarre started. His small frame and slender build didn’t properly betray that he actually taught P.E, but his athleticism always shone through. Also his shorts that seemingly all P.E teachers wear, that he never bothers to switch out of.  
“Last week we discussed what a physical sex is, as I’ve told you before, you already learnt all the required material last year, and this is something extra I’ve been allowed to teach here. I mention this because we’re going to broach a subject not often talked about in sexual education. Let me ask you all, are you a boy or a girl?”  
Degarre seemed more animated this time. More invested in what he had to say, and what his students had to say in return.  
Korrina stopped checking behind her back fairly quickly. She became entirely entranced in what her teacher had to say, in a way she couldn’t quite explain. Before she’d noticed, the bell rang. Turning what was supposed to be a quick expedition to discover whether Michael’s claims held true, and a minute to think of a good excuse for why she was late to class, into full blown ditching one of her classes.  
She hadn’t quite processed that fact though. She wasn’t quite processing anything. She joined the crowd of students going into the halls in their zombie-like march outside. She could hardly remember specific things Degarre or the students had said, but they raised many questions in her head that she wasn’t quite equipped to answer…

“What’s up?” Theo approached his classmates, Avelyn and Sancta, and their group of older friends on a bench they had appropriated.  
“Korrina died.” Tessa said flatly.  
The redheaded girl was lying on the bench, her head tilted back so far it created a 90 degree angle with her neck. An impressive tower of Goldfish had been erected on her knee, courtesy of Sancta.  
“She’s impossibly still…” The pale girl remarked, stacking one more Goldfish on her snack tower with surgical precision.  
“Guys… Am I a girl?” Korrina said, still unmoving.  
“I don’t think we’re allowed to check in public, but if you really need a second opinion-” Theo’s comment was cut off by Avelyn giving him a smack.  
“Korrina, what HAPPENED there?” Avelyn asked, awkwardly trying to angle her head over Korrina’s in an attempt to establish eye contact.  
“Is it one who’s feminine? What is feminine? Am I feminine? Is anyone? Would it be gay to kiss Michael right now? I just don’t know.” Korrina mused.  
“I can help you with the last one: Yes, because kissing is gay.” Tessa said.  
“Tess, please!” Avelyn snapped at her. “We need to undo whatever Degarre’s effect on her was. Or, I guess, out her as genderqueer?”  
Michael scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, “I think it goes away on its own? I don’t know, Mary seemed fine, but the others…”  
“Maybe kissing IS gay…” Korrina mumbled.  
“Yeah.”  
Theo reached down and unceremoniously grabbed his dazed schoolmate.  
“Hey!” Korrina fought against him. He picked her up and placed her back down on her feet.  
“Good, you’re awake. Now listen, not you, nor a highschool teacher of any caliber is gonna solve gender, so can you just take a deep breath and repress whatever you’re going through for the last few minutes we have outside? I just came here to get Michael in on a game of basketball, and I don’t need him distracted right now.”  
“I don’t want to sound mean, but I was actually more invested in what Sancta was doing.” Michael said.  
On the ground beneath him was Sancta, muttering “Oh how history repeats… The hubris of man against the wrath of fate.”  
There was a pause. Avelyn readied her slapping hand.  
“I’m pretty good at repressing.” Korrina reasoned.  
“Avelyn, Sancta. Tower building contest?”  
Sancta gasped. “You could never beat me. Bring it.”


End file.
